In the current practice of dentistry, it is common to bond porcelain or acrylic laminates (also known as veneers) to the teeth for cosmetic and other purposes. The popularity of this procedure is due to its relative simplicity, its excellent results and the minimization of trauma to the existing teeth.
In effecting a bonding procedure, the laminate, which is relatively delicate as it is only about 1/2 mm thick, is seated on an etched tooth to which a so called composite resin and bonding agent has been applied. The bonding materials are light sensitive and are cured by light from a visible curing light. The period of time for curing is about 30 seconds. During this time, it is essential that the laminate remain in place and not be shifted as otherwise it may become necessary to remove and destroy the now bonded laminate and reprepare the tooth for the fabrication of a new laminate and new bonding operation.
Curing lights are known for bonding composites which include a hand held light gun with a curing probe or light guide on the gun for producing a beam of light for curing the composite. The light guide comprises a rigid outer body in which an optical ground glass body is fitted and fixed. It is known to provide a releasable connection between the gun and the light guide so that the light guides are provided in a variety of different sizes and shapes including straight light guides of 13 mm diameter for bonding large facial surfaces, light guides with bent ends for posterior curing of 8-13 mm diameter, light guides with less bent ends of 8 mm diameter for general curing purposes, and light guides with sharply bent ends for posterior layer curing of between 2 and 5 mm. Light guides of different size and shape can be fitted to the same light gun.
It is also known to directly connect a wand type light guide to a light generator and eliminate the gun in order to reduce weight and simplify the operation.
For sanitary purposes, the light guides can be autoclaved.